


Interruptus

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Cunnilingus, F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You decide to pay a visit to your lover at her clinic, and offer her a chance to unwind. She takes you up on it, and things get steamy in her office.





	Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> _Can you write something about a female reader playing with Mercy under her desk at work? Bonus points if someone else comes in to the room to speak with Mercy & the reader is trying not to get caught ;)_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

“Angela,” you purred melodically, hands resting on the blonde’s hips as you kissed the juncture of her shoulder. It was covered by a smock, and a high-necked sweater beneath that, but that had never stopped you before.

She giggled softly and turned around to face you, catching you in a sumptuous kiss that nearly made your knees buckle.

“Did you come to play, _Liebling_?” She murmured, thumb brushing over the shape of your mouth. You licked your lips and nodded as you ran your hands up her sides, over the plush mounds of her breasts.

Her nostrils flared as she fisted a hand in your shirt, dragging you towards her desk. “I was just thinking about you, too,” she said, the sultry sound of her voice sending a bolt of pleasure straight to your clit.

You let her guide you to your knees and began easing her trousers off, folding them neatly before setting them aside. Partly because you knew she’d have to go back to work after you’d had your fun together, but more so to tease her and make her wait. You took some time to pepper her shapely thighs with tender kisses, and she carded her fingers into your hair, watching with interest as you nuzzled her mound through her panties.

“Such a good girl,” she cooed, tapping the end of your nose.

You hummed as you slid her underwear down, pressing a hungry kiss at the top of her crease. “Why don’t you sit down, Angela?” You whispered. “Relax, and let me take care of you.”

She sighed in delight, taking a seat in her plush chair while you slipped her panties off and set them aside with her trousers. As you lifted her leg to hook it over the armrest, she scooted her hips forward in the chair, eyes flashing with excitement.

Parting her thighs wide around you, she spread herself open with both hands, putting her rosy petals on vivid display. She bit her lip as she glanced down at you, cheeks flushed a charming shade of pink. “Go on then, _Liebling_ —don’t keep me waiting.”

You smiled wickedly as you drew slow kisses along her thighs and the crease of her groin. “You shouldn’t be so impatient, Doctor Ziegler,” you scolded, though there was no heat in your words. “It’s unbecoming.” At that, you closed your lips around her flushed clit to give the nub a wet, suckling kiss. Angela squirmed, a string of curses in English and German spilling past her lips as she grabbed your hair.

With a hum, you carried on, delving into her with delighted fervour. Her nethers and thighs were a mess of her slick and your saliva in hardly any time at all, her hips arching off the chair to chase the heat of your mouth. All the while, she grabbed frantically at your hair, begging you for more.

You took a brief pause to catch your breath, lazy kisses drawing up the plane of her belly as you inched the sweater up and over her breasts. Her chest heaving, you nuzzled her plump cleavage and nipped the soft flesh. “You’re so pretty, Angela,” you sighed, a teasing note in your voice.

She giggled sweetly as she drew you up into a kiss, chasing the taste of herself on your tongue while you eased the cups of her bra aside to expose her. Fondling her breasts in your hands, you teased and caressed the hard buds of her nipples while she nipped at your lips and whined into your mouth.

One hand slipped down between her legs again, and she threw her head back, arms wrapped around your shoulders. “Oh, yes, that’s it—” She sighed out your name as your fingers slicked through her folds, prodding gently at her twitching entrance. You could hear the desperation creeping into the airy moans that slipped out of her, and it made your inner muscles clench with need.

You would get yours, you knew—for now, you turned your focus back to your lover, trembling in her office chair. As your mouth slowly made its way back down her belly, you heard a rapt knock on her door. Angela stiffened and sucked in a hard breath as it suddenly dawned on you both—the door wasn’t locked.

“Just a moment!” She called out, barely concealing the panic in her voice. It happened too quickly for you to protest—not that you would have anyway. Angela shoved her shirt down to cover her breasts, and pushed you into the tiny cubicle of space beneath her desk as she scooted forward. You were crammed between the tinny metal and her knees, staring longingly at her glistening slit, just out of reach.

She called out to the unwanted guest that they could come in, and you heard her tapping away gently at her keyboard, trying to make herself seem like she _hadn’t_ just been getting eaten out under the desk. A brief silence passed before you heard the muffled sound of Angela speaking with the nurse about the anamnesis of a patient at the clinic, and what the best course of treatment would be.

You ignored their discussion—partly because it was none of your business, but mostly because you had something more interesting in mind. Easing your lover’s thighs apart, you smiled when she didn’t resist you, though the distance she could spread was restricted by the space beneath the desk. You slowly drew your lips up along the smooth expanse of skin, and Angela stiffered as your tongue dipped between her folds again.

“Doctor Ziegler, is everything alright?” You could hear the concern in the nurse’s voice, and tried not to giggle, instead focusing on the slow, flicking strokes of your tongue over her clit.

“I’m fine,” Angela managed to grind out, a hand slipping beneath the desk to fist into your hair. She didn’t shove you away, but actually pulled you closer—it was all you could do not to moan, so you settled for closing your lips around her clit to give it a gentle suck. She jerked in her seat, and you knew she must have been red in the face.

“Are you sure?” The nurse asked, their concern more palpable now. “You look flushed all of a sudden, and—”

“Actually,” she began again, with a long-suffering sigh. “I’ve got a terrible headache. If you don’t mind, I was about to lie down and rest for a little before you arrived…”

There was a pause, and then the nurse seemed to understand. “Oh! Of course, Doctor Ziegler. I’ll show myself out. Please let me know when you’re free to discuss the patient’s treatment again. I hope you feel better soon.”

“I’m sure I will,” Angela replied, and you could hear the strain in her voice. After you heard the _whoosh_ of the door closing, a few beeps let you know that the door was actually locked this time.

Angela slid backward and grabbed your face in her hands. “ _Kleiner_ _Teufel_ ,” she scolded you, but there was only mild exasperation in her voice.

“I’m sorry,” you said, though you didn’t sound sorry at all as you turned your face to kiss her palm. “You just looked good enough to eat—I couldn’t help myself.”

She laughed as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh, hooking her leg over the armrest again as she spread herself open for you. “Well, I expect you to get your fill, _Liebling_ ,” she purred.

You moaned softly as you dipped between her legs again, tongue flicking over the flushed nub of her clit. She sucked in a breath as she cupped the back of your hair, free hand yanking her sweater back up to expose herself once more. Delicate fingers toyed with the rosy buds of her nipples while your mouth worked feverishly on her slick folds.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned. “That’s it, _süsse_ —” Her body shook as her fingers tightened in your hair. She drew her calf over your shoulder and pulled you closer, and you could tell by the way she twitched and trembled that she was close.

You lifted your gaze to find her dark eyes already watching you with fevered interest. You moaned softly, tongue warm and slick as it flicked against the hard nub of her clit. Her breath hitched, and you suckled on the oversensitive bundle of nerves, your index finger slipping into the cleft of her ass to rub slow, gentle circles around the tight ring of muscle. She threw her head back with a cry of bliss, and you slid your tongue down to prod against her dripping entrance, slipping it inside. The fingers of your free hand replaced your mouth on her clit, and she let loose a loud, salacious moan from the back of her throat.

Her eyes were bleary as she watched you. “Oh, _Liebling_ , I’m so close. Please—”

The soft plea spurred you on, and you redoubled your efforts, alternating between swirling licks and gentle suckling. She began babbling, slipping rapidly between English and German as her grip in your hair tightened. With a loud curse, she stiffened, and her hips gyrated wildly, chasing the pleasure of your mouth as she came undone.

You carried on with suckling kisses and languid strokes of your tongue, even as her thighs closed up around you, and even still as she began to push at your head, begging you for mercy. You pressed a final, lingering kiss against the throbbing bud of her clit before you leaned back, stroking along the creamy expanse of her thighs to ease the tension and help her come down from the high of her afterglow.

When she came to her senses again, she leaned forward in her chair and kissed you, over and over with gentle pecks and teasing caresses while she whispered sweet nothings against your mouth. She took a pause after a moment to catch her breath, brushing her thumbs along your cheekbones as she cradled your face.

“You’re a devil,” she scolded you, but her tone could only be described as fond. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, _süsse_.”

You smiled as you kissed her once more, squirming a little as you squeezed your thighs together—you weren’t as unaffected as you liked to pretend. “Thank you for letting me play,” you sighed. “I’m sorry about the interruption—”

She waved you off. “Nonsense,” she began. “It was my fault for being so distracted that I didn’t lock the door. I shouldn’t make the same mistake, next time.”

Heat flared in your cheeks at the promise of ‘next time’, and you smiled. You opened your mouth to tease her, but your breath caught on a gasp as she cupped you through your trousers.

“I think you deserve a reward,” she purred, the fingers of her free hand gently stroking along the sides of your throat. “What do you say?”

You bit your lip as you looked at her _very_ sweetly. “Please…”


End file.
